The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand within a wireless communications environment. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
With the continued evolution of communications technology, new protocols have been developed and are being implemented. In some instances, networks undergo a transition period where an older protocol (for example, Internet Protocol version 4) and a newer protocol (for example, Internet Protocol version 6) are both being implemented. During this transition phase, inefficiencies in system operation can result from a number of network entities performing separate functionality to support the transition.